


Jailbirds

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Im forcing myself to finish this, Pre-Season/Series 04, Team as Family, chilling in prison, the generals are chill, well Zethrid is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: The Paladins get caught up in a legal system that keeps them behind bars until further notice. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, except Keith is missing.





	1. The Tower

During his short life Hunk had discovered that cells come in a gradient.  
On the one end you have your dank holes. The barebones qualifications being that they are bare as bones. Rats would be on the list but this is space and rats haven’t made it over yet, and space mice were too cute to make the cut. On the other end there are your palaces, perfect for political house arrest and novel writing. He had never given much thought to the latter so serves him right having no idea how to get out of here. 

Hunk looked up from the wad of torn curtain strips he'd been braiding. Pidge was still sitting crisscrossed in front of a panel she had peeled away from the door, muttering at the alien wiring. 

From what Hunk had gathered, the door was mechanically deadlocked from the outside or something and could only be opened by the correct electromagnetic signals. If anything, it worked like a reverse hotel door. Pidge had been messing around and troubleshooting signals for an hour now.

Lance had switched from pacing a few feet behind her to staring out the minuscule window down into the pale blue courtyard.  
Allura was being supremely Keithish and doing forms in a corner. 

Meanwhile Keith was noticeably absent.

Hunk hummed contentiously and went back to French braiding the gauzy fabric. This was not at all how he'd envisioned the mission going today. Sure; things went wrong all the time. Rolo and his gang had been the first in a long series of friendly alien altercations gone wrong. The Mïdians were frankly just following a pattern. 

They'd come to the planet Mïd hoping to gain another ally in the Voltron coalition. According to the information from the Blade of Marmora the Mïdians were strongly anti-Galra (for better or worse) and had thrown off the Empire as soon as Zarkon had fallen.

But, of course, apparently the Mïdians were also anti-everything-not-from-Mïd so as soon as they innocently agreed to a meeting they'd snatched the paladins up in a gas filled elevator and chucked them unceremoniously into a tower. Or, most of them. 

Hunk didn't remember much between being gassed and waking up in a baby blue cell tower but he did distinctly remember Keith being in the middle of the group. Maybe their reckless leader had escaped and was coming to rescue them? Or was it something more sinister… 

Hunk shivered, and started on a new braid. Maybe he'd fishtail this one. 

At that moment the tiny barred window in the door slid open and a single dark eye peered through, shielded by thready grey hair. Pidge immediately leapt up, irate, and started pounding on the door.  
“Why did you lock us up!? We didn't do anything, you're the ones who said we could come here in the first place! AND WHERE’S KEITH?!” 

The dark eye inspected the room, drifting across the four of them, before rolling up pensively. 

“That's not really my jurisdiction… I'm just here to tell you… we pushed your trial up in the roster… standard procedural trial... you know how it goes…” the owner of the eye muttered.  
Allura made her regal way up to the door and met the eye with a dead stare of her own, “where is our companion?”

The voice seemed to waffle before mumbling “s’not my jurisdiction… ‘d get in trouble for…”

Allura reached her slender fingers through the bars and snatched a handful of the pale hairs, yanking them downwards. “I demand to know, where is Keith?” 

By now Hunk and Lance had joined them at the door. The Mïdian’s face had disappeared against the metal and they could hear a monotone “ow ow ow ow ow ow”. 

Earlier Coran and Allura had explained that the Mïdians were mostly similar to Alteans- and therefore humans- in appearance, except for the distinct lack of arms. Instead, they used their prehensile mane of hair to feel and lift things. 

After the moment's hesitation from the guard, Allura jerked the hair down further. 

“Fine, fine! I'll tell you what I can, just, let go… maybe?” The guard all but shouted, sounding marginally more animated than before. Allura briefly loosened her grip and the Mïdian pulled himself free.  
“All I know… is that he didn't pass the preliminary inspection. Also… he's either a hybrid or he's disguised somehow… I'm sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this... I was just sent to tell your entry trial was expedited”.

Allura’s frown deepened “you still haven't told us where our friend is. If you've hurt him-” 

“No he's fine, well… maybe… we just put him with the others… figured it was a conspiracy... or something… either way it's planetary entry policy... not to allow people who don't pass the background check… into the complimentary suites... Obviously they don't get trials either… Sorry, I didn't want to be the one to tell you… your friend is Galra”.  
His face, now complete with two eyes, tilted apologetically. 

Hunk’s eyes widened and he found himself asking “what do you mean, others?” at the same as Pidge started shouting again “Your legal process is effed up! And he's a paladin why the heck wouldn't you put him with us!? If you've locked him up with some stir-crazy Galra they'll tear him apart!!” 

The guard didn't seem deterred by her tone now that he was free. “What should I care? If they kill each other… it just makes our job a little easier” he muttered as he preened his hairs back into order.  
That earned him more shrieking from Pidge and some aghast glaring from Lance and Allura. 

Hunk tried to keep his cool and struck up a compromising tone, “look, we know he's Galra but he's our leader and a really good friend, is there anything we can do to get him moved to our cell?” 

Allura picked up on his tactics in an instant, adding “we mean no disrespect to your government’s process, but as Paladins of Voltron we can speak to his merit”. 

The Mïdian still didn't look impressed “look… I'm just your tower sentry… I don't really have any legal power or anything… and after all that drama with that prince of theirs... and his lady friends… I don't think the jury is gonna want to have him moved… ‘s just not an option…” he trailed off again. 

Lance blanched, “wait, you mean Prince Lotor and his generals? They were here?” 

“Yeah… we caught three of them… but one of them‘s still on the planet somewhere. She can disguise herself… pretty handily… Red… long hair… kinda? Your buddy… sorta matches that description… so the jury isn't taking any chances…” 

Hunk sank back against the wall. The descriptions really didn’t match, but if all Mïdians were as nonchalant as this one maybe that kind of profiling was normal. This was already a disaster either way. If they thought he was involved with the generals then it didn't look good, for Keith or them. “Wait,” Hunk broached, “Why was Lotor’s team even here? What did they want?” 

The sentry seemed bored already and started walking away from the door, throwing his voice back behind him “I dunno… something about re-joining the Empire… I guess… like that's happening” and he was gone.


	2. The Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah it's Keith. He's... fine? Sure.

Keith’s ears regained consciousness before the rest of him. He could hear the sound of carbon armor scraping over concrete before he could vaguely feel himself begin dragged forward by his wrists. He couldn’t sense his helmet pressing against his head. He could hear two sets of feet marching along at a smart pace in front of him. Finally he made out two voices, holding a conversation laced with ennui. 

“...but he doesn't look like the others at all…”

“Yeah… but he registered as a hybrid on the sensors… and… he kinda matches that warrant description…”

“No he don't…”

“Yeah see… here, it's says…’red’…’with long’… ‘hair?’”

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“There's literally... a question mark... at the end...”

“He don't even have long hair though...”

“For a Galra he does… I think… I can't tell with aliens… it all looks the same to me…”

“Whatever... just shackle him before he wakes up...”

The dragging stopped and Keith heard a keycard beep. Before he knew what had happened he found himself with his hands locked to the wall behind his back. 

The light behind his eyelids dimmed and a sturdy metal door slid shut. 

… 

“Do you think he's alive?” a rough voice muttered, no more than five feet in front of him.

“Yes, Zethrid, he's alive. Why else would they have brought him to this hole?” a voice he recognized replied, almost making Keith jump from how close it was beside him. The restrained movement made Keith realize whatever had been keeping him under had worn off. Also, crap, Lotor’s generals? Here? Actually, sure, fine, with the day Keith was having the whole armada was here. 

He was determined to keep his cards close to his chest though, so he forced himself to remain as relaxed and still as possible. 

“…”

“Are you sure he's breathing?”

There was a disheveled sigh, “yes, Zethrid”.

“Why would they stick a paladin in here? Did they run out of space in the suites?” 

“Who knows, maybe they think we’ll eat him,” the person to Keith’s right mumbled, seeming somewhat distracted. 

“Huh, you'd think they'd uncuff us for that,” chains rustled, “I wish Ezor would hurry”.

“Stop fidgeting, I’m sure she’s doing her best”.

“I can’t believe they got the drop on us- Lotor didn’t mention anything about Chlyfrid gas”.

“He must of thought of it; he told Ezor to stay back with Kova”.

The deeper voice grumbled in response, and the exchange lingered in repose. 

The moment of silence let Keith digest. Ok, so they were probably handcuffed too. The big one was in front of him, the one he'd rescued from the weblum was beside him, and the sadistic red one was still on the lamb. The one with the cat could be here too. But who was Kova? He was starting to get tired of knowing nothing about the enemy. Maybe there was a whole fleet of generals. 

Great.

“...” 

*poke*

A sharp object jabbed Keith’s side and he choked on a yelp.

“Heh, you were awake”.

Cat officially out of the bag, Keith looked up enough to glare from beneath his bangs. His eyes adjusted in seconds and he took quick stock of his situation. Sure enough, the burly general was seated on the floor about four feet in front of him with the blind general relaxed next to her, both cuffed to the wall behind them. It looked as uncomfortable for them as it felt for him.

He caught sight of navy bangs in his periphery and a covert glance confirmed that the general from the weblum was chained a foot from his right. 

Speaking of feet, she retracted her boot and seemed to regard him with much the same expression.

After a moment of awkward glaring Zethrid seemed to get bored. She raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, “so, what are you in for?” 

Keith didn't feel like gracing the renewed silence with an answer, but found himself shrinking against the wall as he stared at the floor. 

“Aw, don't be scared. If anyone could get out of these restraints Axca here would have escaped vargas ago,” Zethrid grumbled. 

After some considering Keith took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall, “what the quiznack just happened?”

Zethrid rumbled contentiously “well I don’t know about you, but if you’re anything like us those hairy little twigs hoodwinked you. Not sure why they stuck you in here though”.

Keith nodded distantly, forcing himself to relax. 

“Why did Lotor send you here anyway-”  
“Like we’d tell you that” Axca muttered  
“-does he want to conquer Mïd in the name of Galra?” Keith finished contentiously.

Axca stiffened beside him and Keith risked a glance at her face. The defiance rolling off of her made something in Keith twitch and he was reminded rather distractedly of his father.

“Lotor wanted to stabilize relations with the Mïdians; he’s busy so we’re here for him” Zethrid provided instead, sounding bored. 

Keith paused. 

“They think I’m the ‘red one’” he mused, fumbling with his rising confusion.

“Mmmm hm. I’m guessing the other Paladins are here too?” Zethrid probed.

Keith shrugged. He has no idea where is teammates were, so he wasn’t really able to give anything away.  
“They were with me when we landed. I’m not sure why we’d be seperated”.

“It’s because you’re Galra” Axca interjected. Rude.

Keith glared at her, but she didn’t break eye contact.

“The guards said as much. And the yellow one alluded to it in the Weblum. I didn’t understand at the time but it’s obvious now,” she continued with cloaked satisfaction. 

Zethrid snorted raucously, “you look less Galra than Narti,” as she gently shoved the general beside her. Said general had apparently been sleeping, judging by the way she jerked her head up drunkenly. Zethrid nudged her shoulder and murmured something unintelligible in her tiny pointed ears. 

‘Narti’ nodded, shifting slightly. Keith tensed, anticipating a trick, when something shuffled behind the door. 

There was a soft beep, and suddenly they were washed in pale blue light. 

“Sorry I took so long, those guys really didn’t want to give me their keys!” Ezor crowed, spinning the card between her fingers. Keith stared up at her impish grin and caught sight of silver threads clinging loosely to her fingers. Ouch.

“But hey, I bought us some time! Kova’s been keeping watch so we can just follow Narti,” Ezor confirmed with a grin, before her eyes settled on Keith. 

“Who’s the Paladin?”

“Keith’s your replacement; he’s a barrel of laughs” Zethrid snickered as Ezor fussed with her shackles. They fell away with a deceptive pop. 

“Awww and here I’ve been doing all the hard work,” Ezor pouted. Axca heaved a beleaguered sigh as Ezor released first Narti, then Axca. Then, much to his surprise, she turned and swiped at the shackles behind Keith. 

He rose carefully, rubbing his offended wrists. What did they want from him?

“Here! Go find your buddies, so long as you give the Mïdians the quorda finger on your way out!” Ezor beamed with wicked excitement. 

Keith couldn’t help but stare as she pressed the card into his hand. When he looked up to question her the four generals were already at a dead sprint down the hallway. 

“...ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. I was gonna upload this like two days ago but I'd always remember just when I'd turned the lights off to go to bed. Sorry for the wait (?) :0


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith breaks out the rest of the paladins. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh stars, I really planned on finishing this sooner. It's kinda cracky in the end but you gotta do what you gotta do to get stuff done I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Keith!”

Pidge’s startled exclamation rallied the others to the door.

“Keith? How’d he get here?”

“Where've you been man?!”

“You’re alright!”

“Not now,” Keith interrupted, slapping the card against the panel. 

“No, I think you have to hold it there for a second” Pidge supplied helpfully. 

“Ugh, just open already,” Keith muttered instead, waving the card until the wall beeped obediently. 

The doors slid open without complaint. Pidge glared at them. She hated those doors. But she had more important things to think about. 

“How did you escape the gas? What have you been doing this whole time?” She demanded of Keith. His expression wasn’t unrecognizable- just confusing. Because he was confused. Of course he was, but that meant he didn’t have an escape plan. He ran a finger across the card as he tried and failed to start a sentence. 

“Um, I didn’t escape-“

“What!? Then how-“

“I got thrown in a cell with Lotor’s generals-“

“What?!?”

“And they were broken out but Ezor, and she let me go-“

“What?!??”

“I’m just as confused as you are,” he confessed.

Pidge let herself have a second to stare incredulously at the floor. Hunk was having none of that though.   
“Ok! So, glad you’re alive and all, but now what?”

“Oh, pick me!” Lance chirped, bouncing on his feet.

“Lance”.

“Let's go steal one of their ships!” 

“Um, why wouldn’t we just try and call the lions?” Keith asked doubtfully.

“Because we’re not in mortal danger, duh!” Lance tutted, shaking his head, “The lion’s aren’t going to come running if we’re fine”.

“Okay, then-“

“I’m actually really down for petty theft,” Pidge interrupted. 

“But shouldn’t we get our helmets back first?” Keith asked, looked harassed. “Did they take anyone’s bayard? And I don't think stealing a ship is petty-”

“The Castle can remake our helmets, and we all still have our bayards. I believe Lance is right- we ought to just find our way out before they find us. I memorized the schematics of the building in the Castle- follow me,” Allura commanded, then promptly started striding away. 

Pidge nudged Keith to follow them as Hunk and Lance went trotting after the princess. 

Keith sighed “alright, it won’t be the first ship I steal,”

“And I bet it won’t be the last,” Pidge hummed, jogging to catch up with the others. 

\---

“Wait… what happened?” Shiro stood blinking at his bedraggled teammates. He’d been monitoring them from the Castle when they’d lost contact. Queue him and Coran trying to collaboratively calm each other down and failing miserably for two hours. 

“Well, we got drugged, and they locked us in a cell so they could have a trial about whether or not they’d let us on the planet-“ Hunk recapped 

“It’s standard procedure on Mïd, apparently” Pidge interrupted after seeing Shiro’s incredulous face.

“-yes thank you Pidge. And they separated Keith from the rest of us because he was Galra. And, by the way, how did they know that? Because that took us a while to figure out and I wish we'd know about that shortcut sooner. Anyway, he was locked up with the Generals, like, Lotor’s-“

“Yeah, I got that part. I’m asking- what on Earth happened to you guys!?” Shiro marveled.

“Oohhh you mean the fire,” Lance supplied, “yeah, apparently Keith’s complete lack of inhibitions extends to flying us through an anti-aircraft missile zone in an open top cruiser”.

“Stealing the ship was your idea; you’re even the one who picked it out! And I do have inhibitions...” Keith grumbled. 

“What can I say, I missed convertibles,” Lance shrugged, utterly unapologetic as Hunk pat a stray singe out of his hair. 

“So we got back to Green and flew the heck out of there, and now we’re back!” Pidge concluded, “Can we promise to never go to Mïd ever again?”

“Um,” Shiro looked a bit lost.

“I agree. I could do without a lengthy legal processes when there are planets to save,” Allura confirmed.

“Fun. I’m going to bed,” Lance said with a stretch, then slunk off towards the dormitory. 

“We have projects to work on,” Pidge muttered, followed by Hunk’s “we promise not to blow anything else up!” before leaving. 

That left a stunned looking Shiro, an amused Coran, a frazzled Allura, and a tired Keith. 

Shiro deflated with a sigh. 

“Well, I guess it’s not the weirdest day we’ve had”.  
“Nope,”  
“Definitely not,”  
“I’ll say”.

“Ok. See you all at dinner I guess,” and with that Shiro trudged back to the black paladin’s chair and crumpled. 

Life in the Castle goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, well, thanks for reading. Hope you got a kick out of it one way or another ^\^

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeh so yeah idk why I wrote this, hope you like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
